Gulty
by Runmiko
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo, siempre cae aunque luego la culpa lo consuma por dentro post-guerra


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, es todo hecho por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

La historia basada en la post-guerra, no soy muy fan del mundo en paz.

* * *

Kakashi miró con culpa el cuerpo tendido en su cama, aquello era lo mismo cada vez que la buscaba, siempre le daba la misma excusa y ella como una ilusa lo aceptaba. Sentía que traicionaba su confianza, de la clase que pone una alumna en su maestro porque este jamás le iba a lastimar. Se levantó despacio para asegurar que la joven mujer no despertara de su sueño e ir directo al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría tal vez poder aclarar un poco sus ideas.

Apoyó su frente contra el azulejo blanco del baño, lo peor de todo aquello era que no le importaba el hecho de que se acostara con una chiquilla de diecisiete años, porque por mas que dijeran que con los ninjas las mismas leyes morales no funcionaban como con los civiles, el hecho de que el la hubiera entrenado desde pequeña no hacía que la situación mejorara demasiado porque estaba segura que ella lo veía como nada mas que un sensei, que la entrenaba porque si, todo aquello había comenzado hace un par de años atrás, cuando Sakura tuvo la edad para hacer misiones en donde se requería el uso de su cuerpo, era normal que fueran los maestros quienes iniciaran a las kunoichis pero no que no era normal que durara tanto.

Salió con una toalla rodeada en la cintura luego de media hora de baño, no fue una sorpresa para el sexto encontrarse con la cama vacía y sin rastros de su joven acompañante mas allá de su aroma típico mezclado con el sexo, llenó sus pulmones con el aire de la habitación comenzando a sentir su excitación, pena que ya no tuviera a su acompañante para calmarse y debiera de ayudarse solo con sus propias manos.

El día era demasiado aburrido, desde que se había convertido en Hokage, atrás habían quedado sus misiones peligrosas, no es que extrañara todo ese caos pero sin duda lo prefería a estar sentado firmando papeles y dando misiones a otros, aunque el mundo se proclamara en paz, el nivel de misiones de la aldea no habían menguado porque no es que ahora se espiaran territorios que eran aliados, pero en un lugar del mundo, siempre habría alguien dispuesto a pagar por matar a otro o cosas pedir guarda espaldas, la paz no era mas que una ilusión.

\- Kakashi Sensei ¿Me mandó a llamar? – Allí estaba, parada frente a él y llamándole con aquella voz tan melodiosa, casi sin querer recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, los gemidos de Sakura contra su oído y con eso vino, también, el recuerdo de sus caderas chocando, tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de poder hablar y no evidenciar su voz ronca.

\- Debemos esperar a tus compañeros, tienes una misión- Se recostó sobre su sillón, mirando en la pantalla de perfil, lo que su cliente quería, una misión clase "A" de guarda espaldas a uno de los nobles del país del fuego al país del viento, si bien a abrir pero pensaba que tenerlo un tiempo fuera, ayudaría a su mente. ¡ _Ja, como si eso hubiera funcionado antes, Hatake!_ Pero quería creer que esta vez era diferente, que esta vez si sería la última vez pero de en serio. ¿Era un egoísta? Si, lo estaba siendo porque ni siquiera estaba contemplando nada más que sus propios intereses, su propio bienestar mental aunque a decir verdad quería creer que también le hacía un favor a ella, no quería pensar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaba con él. ¿Acaso se imaginaría a Sasuke? Si era así, jamás lo había demostrado. La pelirrosa siempre fue una buena alumna.

La vio abrir la boca pero no logró decir nada, pues la puerta se abrió mostrando a .Tokuma Hyuga y Masao Sarutobi, sus compañeros de misión, no necesitarían mas por lo que respiró hondo y se enderezó sin dejar de mirar los detalles de la misión que tenían en la pantalla de su ordenador y con pereza volvió su mirada a los tres jounin que se encontraban frente a él, sin duda se sentía orgulloso de la médico que fue la primera de sus compañeros de equipos en llegar al rango ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado hace años atrás? Si, si cuando la vio por primera vez le hubieran dicho que sería una de las kunoichis mas poderosas del mundo, no lo hubiera creído, como tampoco hubiera creído si le hubieran dicho que tendría una adicción a su cuerpo, tampoco.

\- Serán escoltas de Tsurugi Shohei, - Dijo con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, extendiendo los pergaminos donde tenían todos los datos necesarios, esperaba que aquel mes de duración fuera mas que suficiente - Puede que estemos en paz pero aún así no se confíen - Aquello fue como una clase de exhorto pero era mas bien preocuparse por sus subordinados, sin mas los despidió pero Sakura no se movió frente a él.

\- Kakashi Sensei, debemos hablar- Fueron sus palabras y al ninja copia se le secó la garganta, podía ver cierto brillo en sus ojos que no pudo distinguir que era en realidad, _Va a mandarte a la mierda_ fueron sus pensamientos, sin embargo se las arregló para no mostrar cual turbado estaba, volvió a acomodar su cuerpo en el sillón de cuero y entrelazó sus dedos, mirando a la joven.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - - Quiero una misión de seducción-

Apretó los labios de nuevo, no pudo evitar imaginarla con otro tipo, gimiendo para otro y que aquellas manos recorrieran otro cuerpo pero no le dieron celos, por algún motivo aquello no le despertaba aquel sentimiento de pertenencia sobre ella, nunca lo haría porque Sakura no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella misma, aunque debía de admitir que le incomodaba un poco imaginarla con otro hombre por mas que fuera solo una simple misión, respiró hondo sintiendo como el aroma de ella le llenaba nuevamente los pulmones, casi había olvidado las otras personas en la oficina

\- Estas en una misión ahora - Si bien no le daban celos, si sentía cierto malestar porque era la niña de sus ojos, o mejor dicho la pequeña mimada del equipo siete y aunque las misiones eran secretas, era una aldea ninja y todo el mundo se terminaba enterando, no quería la furia de Naruto y Sasuke sobre sus hombros por dejarla ir a una de esas misiones, aunque fuera algo normal para las kunoichis. Sus dos alumnos, eras aún unos niños bastante ingenuos que creían que podrían contra la costumbres que llevaban siglos.

\- Lo se, pero al llegar quiero una, son las mejores pagadas y usted sabe bien que puedo con ellas - Aquello iba algo implícito, Kakashi elevó una de sus cejas con cierta diversión porque sabía a que se refería. - _"hazme caer en tus redes, Sakura chan_ "- Le había dicho varias veces, era así como siempre comenzaba aquel juego y su excusa para meterse entre sus piernas, sin duda alguna... era un enfermo. Respiró hondo y asintió.

\- Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos-Dijo después de unos segundos que tal vez fueron eternos para ella, una sonrisa surcó bajó su máscara cuando ella giró para irse - Pero Sakura, Deberás tener un examen final - Las palabras salieron sola, como si lo saboreara por lo que se maldijo internamente porque sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que iría directo al infierno pero ¿Qué más daba culparse? Que mas daba torturarse con sus pensamientos si sabía que volvería a caer porque por mas que quisiera, jamas podría dejar de saborear aquel cuerpo que lo único que hacía era invitarle al pecado.

* * *

Hasta aquí, es mi primer fic así que me disculpo por las faltas que puedan encontrar.

 **Espero sus Reviews, con criticas, sugerencias y todo eso.**


End file.
